Kalabrax
Kalabrax is the main antagonist in the playstation game "Xena: Warrior Princess" (XWP video game : Xena: Warrior Princess) Biography Before the events of the royal sacrifice Kalabrax was a Goddess and a master ofBlack Sorceryblack magic , who seek revenge from Gods and humanity. Kalabrax after her release she planned to dominate the earth. In order to succeed she has to choose an Amazon Queen and sacrificed her. Planning the Sacrifice Kalabrax planned to find allies in order to help her accomplish her goal. Some of her close allies were the Renegade Amazons. The Amazons asked King Valerian to capture Gabrielle and keep her close to his Kingdom until Kalabrax was ready to sacrificed her. While Xena and Gabrielle walk down a road , Xena decides to go separated from Gabrielle and visited an old friend of her. Gabrielle moved on her own and then some minions from Valerian's Kingdom kidnaped her while Xena was in Oebalus. But after Xena rescued Gabrielle they both decided to visited the Amazons themselves so they could get some answers but they were under a deadly spell. It's seems that the Amazons were not decided to participate in the evil plan but Kalabrax suppressed their free will and forced them to help her whereas the Amazon Queen has already been seduced by the dark side. While in the Amazon's Land , the Renegade Amazon's split again Xena and Gabrielle while they arrived in the Lost Temple Gate and after the defeat of the Amazon Queen Kalabrax revealed herself in Xena. Face to Face She introduced herself as a "supreme master of black sorcery" and she told Xena that she is going to use Gabrielle as the subject of her sacrificed which is then allow her to become more powerful and dominate the world. Xena respond to her that this will happen only "upon her death body" and then Kalabrax respond "positively" to her by opening the earth and cast Xena down to Hell. Kalabrax then took Gabrielle with her and prepared Gabby for the sacrifice in the Temple of Pinnacles. Xena from the other side in the Underworld found Hades himself and asked him to send her back to the surface world and stop Kalabrax. Xena then went to the Village of Tir' Na where she found the Seer Fei who helps her to get the Lure of Orpheus a key that unlocks a Gate that leads to the Temple of Pinnacles. The royal Sacrificed and the Last Fight When Xena arrived in the Temple of Pinnacles she found Gabrielle tied in the Altar and Kalabrax among with two minions upon her , moments before the sacrificed took place , but not so late for a fight with Kalabrax. After Xena kill Kalabrax shouted "your magic power just disappears" and she thinks that she was dead. But... when she walked in the altar, Kalabrax transformed into a giant beast. The only way to defeat the monster was to make him run after her and fall into the supports of the ceiling. The temple started to fall apart and Xena run down the altar. Last reunion Kalabrax was gone once and for all and Xena and Gabrielle happily reunited again. Levels # Level 11 "The Lost Temple of the Titans" (Cinematic) # Level 21 "The Temple of Pinnacles" Personality Kalabrax was an angrily Goddess and a little narcissistic who seek revenged from the Gods and humanity. She used black magic and tried to make allies against their free will or by seducing them in order to accomplish her evil plans. She is a very capable and powerful Warrior and Magician in the degree that she can open the earth and cast down Xena into the Underworld. Category:XWP characters Category:XWP villains Category:XWP video game characters